epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Grand Theft Wiki: Meeting Tyger
Groggily walking towards the large compound of his work - Loygitech - at 7:00 a.m., Tyger Lanorm swiped his card to open the door. The founder of the facility, Barry McInnes, greeted him at the front. “Oh, Tyger. You’re here already? You’re not supposed to be here for another hour and a half,” he stated. Fully aware, Tyger responded “Well, I was hoping I could get off earlier than usual; I got an important, err, meeting at 5:00.” Barry, being understanding as usual, allowed this. He thought of Tyger as his best member on his team of research scientists. Although he has a shady social life, Tyger graduated from ERB Chat University with two Ph.D.s as both a physicist and chemist. As for his shady social life, Tyger was an ally of a gang in west Flynnwood, called The Dynasty. Two years ago, Tyger was robbed at a gas station on the outskirts of Flynnwood, nearing Falcon’s Point. The two Marauders stole his wallet at gunpoint, but was interrupted by a random Dynasty member. Kicking one down and slicing the hand of the other with the gun, both Marauders were left unarmed and fled the scene. Tyger, startled, thanked the random man who helped him. “Uh, thanks man, but why did you help me?” “Oh, shit. I mistook you for one of my gang members,” the man said as Tyger took back his wallet. Taking out a hundred dollars, Tyger paid the man. “Oh, uh, thanks man. What’s your name, dude?” After learning his name, the man revealed his own. “Cool, I’m Dan Lee. I’m with The Dynasty, a rival gang to these ‘Marauder’ Neanderthals. Come to west Flynnwood, sometimes!” Dan said as he hopped on his motorcycle. Since then, Tyger became an affiliate with Dan and The Dynasty. Tyger never came to The Hideout to see Dan play, as they retained an outside relationship. The Dynasty didn’t have a lot of territory in central Flynnwood and were sparse. When Dan wanted to do more with TK-O, he started to cover up his connections with The Dynasty so he wouldn’t be targeted. Dan was still a member, but he wore long sleeve shirts and different colors to hide his tattoos and affiliation. As it had been awhile since Tyger last saw Dan, Tyger wanted to surprise him by showing up at The Hideout; looking forward to a night of drinking and music. Tyger got into his workstation to conduct experiments with his coworkers, showing up in an hour. Andrew Davy, a thirty year old man with a passion for chemistry and Alexa Day, a young physicist with a colorful personality. Upon seeing Andrew, Tyger cracked a joke: “Dick still hurt, Andy?” as he chuckled. The previous week, Andrew had dropped a Bunsen burner on his crotch, earning him a few days off. Alexa laughed at the joke as Andrew smirked awkwardly. After several hours of work, Tyger departed early and left towards Flynnwood. He met Dan at the Hideout. For the rest of the week, Tyger was off and wanted to celebrate with his good friend. As this was the first time ever being in the Hideout, Tyger found it unique but also a fun time. Listening to other musicians performed, Dan and Tyger drank until 7:30 p.m. All of a sudden, a ringing vibrated the table. Dan snatched his phone off the counter to find that Tim was calling him. Knowing that they weren’t going to practice, perform or even hang out today, Dan was slightly alarmed. He answered the call. “Fuck, Dan, fuck. Shit, the fucking Marauders just killed my fucking dad. Shit. Meet me at Falcon’s Point, in the forest. I just killed the uh, Four and Mind fucks. We’re going to war with the fucking Marauders, Dan. You still got ties with The Dynasty, right? Shit, we need to fuck them up. God fucking damn i-!” Before Dan could get a word in, Tim had already disconnected the line. As he was yelling, Dan heard metal clanging and sirens in the background. His cousin was in deep shit. “Tyger, we need to go, now. We’re taking your car. Shit! Falcon’s Point, forest! Let’s go!” Dan yelled at the scientist. Reluctantly, Tyger got in the car and started driving, his mind racing. You are in Tyger's shoes. What do you do? Stop the car and ask Dan for all details Just do what Dan says and drive Floor it Category:Blog posts